Moon Guardian
by Moon Guardian Shadow
Summary: A girl along with her best friends, which are all vampires, fight against there own kind to protect the humans. When she falls in love with a werewolf they all must fight against there own kind, there families, and the never ending war between vamp & wolf
1. Prelude

_The Moon Guardians (prelude)_

For Years we've lived in the shadows as normal and unique individuals. Why don't I start by introducing myself. "Hi my name is Alanis, I am a normal teenage girl, well that's just what you want to hear but I am far from normal." I'm a tall person 5'3'' to be exact I have brown wavy hair and brown contact eyes. We were contacts to hide our true color of eyes since it's really an inhuman color, mine are a turquoise color when I feed when I don't they are yellow with a hint of blue. Like I said for years I and my friends have lived in the shadows, but hey that's great!

Today is going to be a great day because it is like _every other day._ So I just arrived to school, it is a private school called Cyan Academy, I think it is the most expensive one in the area. Whatever, so hey I'm walking through the hall and one of my best friends walked out of the classroom door as if she knew that I was coming.

"Hey Lena" I said

"Hey bonehead!" sarcastically yet mad. Now that's our kind of love

"Why am I a bonehead again?"

"You didn't tell me that Xane and you were talking."

"I think I forgot to mention it"

"Oh I can see that"

Lena is a pretty girl with curly short brown hair and green, contact, big eyes, sort of like a cat figure. Her real eye color is a bright yellow and like the others. She may be smaller than me but she has a really big heart.

"Alanis are you day dreaming again?! Am I talking Russian?" Mrs. Stevenson said.

"I don't know, probably"

"That was a little embarrassing" Michelle said

"No, not really" I said

Michelle my best friend. They say we look alike and sometimes they call us differently. She's a little taller than me, wears glasses has wavy brown hair, and brown contact eyes, and her real color is bright yellow.

"This movie is so stupid." Lena said

"It's boring." Michelle said

"Please Mrs. spare us" Sarah Said

"I'm bored and hungry." I said

Sarah another best friend of mine. She is tall highlighted hair with brown contact eyes, real color bright yellow. She is new to the group but it's like we've known her all our lives. "Are we going to eat or not?" Michelle said "It depends where are we going?" I said "Hey Ally, how about we go to Santiago's Restaurant" Lena said "I don't mind" Sarah said "Well to Santiago it is" Michelle said

The day went fast and then the night came. Tonight we were going hunting. There the four of us stood waiting for a prey. Suddenly I saw a classmate of ours, John probably the only boy who was my best friend.

"What are you doing?" Michelle said

"Just Looking" I said

"Just looking, right..." Michelle said sarcastically

"Ah!" a scream was heard

"Girls let's do this." I said

When we went to the ally we saw John being thrown into the air by a thing with red eyes and blood on its face. To our relieve it wasn't John's blood it was its own. "Looks like he gave it quite a beating" Sarah said. The thing placed his eyes on us and left John alone. "Hey there want to dance." Michelle said. "I'll go see if John's okay" I said. I went running to his side. I moved him a bit and he sighed. "Thank God you're okay" I said. The girls were fighting the vampire. "Who are you, why are you defending humans if you're like Me." the vampire said "We are nothing like you" Lena said. I stroke him right at the heart and the vampire turned into ashes. "Who are you?" John said hesitating. "I'm Shadow." I said "I'm Amber" Michelle said. "I'm Thorne" Sarah said. "and I am Siren" said Lena. "Bye...John" I said. We left without anything else said "I was saved by four guardian vampires?" John said.

We were on our way home. "Guardian vampire, huh" I said "What did you say" Lena said. "He called us Guardians and Vampires" I said "Who? John?" Michelle said "Maybe we should call ourselves something like, Dark Knights." Sarah said "Let's leave that to Batman" Michelle said. "How about, Moon Guardians" I said. "I like it" Lena said. "It has a mysterious sound to it" Michelle said. "Yeah, yeah whatever, I still don't know why not Dark Knight, or Knights of Round." Sarah said. Everyone laughed, but yes we are vampires and I still don't know how he knew that. Vampires who don't hunger for human blood but hunger for love. We roam the night helping people, saving lives against our own and only one knows our names, well our aliases. For now we are the Moon Guardians, Vampires who hunt evil vampires and protect the innocent and the weak, Vampires who protect humans. That's who we are.


	2. Chap 1 For a Friend

Chapter #1 The Girl Named Michelle, For a Friend.

Michelle-

A distant voice is calling my name yet I don't remember who it is. This dream I've had it ever since I was little.

"Hey, you're not going to get good grades if you keep day dreaming."Alanis said

"You should follow your own advice"

"You're right but…"Alanis got interrupted by the teacher

"Hey! Do you think that I'm here to waste my time?" Mr. Gascot said very angry

Mr. Gascot is Mrs. Stevenson's husband so they both make our lives miserable (the bell rang)

"Let's go!" Sarah yelled

When I came out of the classroom I saw Alanis talking with John. She will always like him that won't change even if they were separated for years.

"Hey what's going on?" Alanis asked John

"Yesterday I was saved by four girls, and I think they were…vampires."John said

"Jeje you are watching too much movies. John are you sure you were not dreaming?" Lena asked

"No they were real."John said seriously

"It's okay John I believe you." Alanis said

Everyone gasped and I was shocked to hear that from her considering the secrecy.

"Yeah well, I'm going home where are you girls going?" John asked

"We're going to eat and then to Alanis's house." Sarah said

"Woo Party, can I go?!"John sarcastically asked.

"Who invited you?!"I said

"I don't have to be invited to go, or do I Ally? I know I'm always welcomed at your house." John said

"Uh, no." Alanis said

"Ally you bonehead!" Lena said

"You just want to be with John." I said

"Obviously who wouldn't want to be with him?" Alanis said and John laughed.

"Hey when you see your vampire girls again kiss the one in purple (the one in purple is Alanis) or you could kiss the one in yellow (the one in yellow is Sarah)" Sarah said very unshameful.

"How do you know they use those colored clothing?"John asked

"Like I told you I saw them too… uh we saw them…uh on top of buildings…" Alanis kept on babbling. She really must watch what she says around him.

"But…"John started to talk but I interrupted him

"We have to go, bye" I said

While I was in the car everyone looked cheerful since after Alanis's house we were going sightseeing and by that you know what I mean. We arrived at her house and I remember the first time I came here and the first time Alanis's dark brown eyes turned yellow when she bit me.

It was the first day of school in 7th grade when we first started our friendship.

"Hey Michelle aren't you going to eat or are you going to daze all day?"Sarah said to me.

Alanis looked at me wondering what I was thinking or dazing at. She knows something is wrong.

"Don't worry I'm eating." I said

Come to think of it ever since the day we became friends Alanis knows when something is wrong with me, with all of us.

When I found out that Alanis was a vampire it took me by surprise. I mean the vampires that I knew about came out at night, slept in coffins, drank human blood, were afraid of the sun and all but that was all myth from movies and TV shows. She was nothing like that well except for the fact that she drinks blood because at least she needs it once a month. Not like Sarah, Lena, or me, we need to drink it twice a month. But how can I compare us, with her we got turned into vampires by her, else I know she's the purest vampire I know.

Ally looks a bit like me except she is two inches smaller than me. We both have brown wavy hair and brown contacts and also average bodies. I was still eating while the girl painted their nails and Lena did her homework. The thing is that I chose to be a vampire; it wasn't Alanis who turned me by mistake because she wanted to drink my blood. Though who wouldn't want to drink my blood! I complemented myself. The day she told me we were in finals, she was pale very pale because she hadn't eaten anything and hadn't drank anything either. I wanted to take her to the nurse but what good was it the nurse would just give her an ice bag and called home. But Alanis didn't want to go so I took her to the bathroom. There when I placed her on the floor for the first time I saw something pointy and white inside her mouth. To my amazement they were FANGS. I looked at her and she could clearly see the FEAR in my eyes. The only thing she said was

"FORGIVE ME for not telling you."I just asked without letting out my clear fear "What are you?"But I could see that she noticed, "Don't be afraid, I would never hurt you, you are my best friend and the only one I could really trust now. As to your question, I'm a... VAMPIRE." I went and gazed at her fangs. She was pale, her eyes were a dark brown color, I offered her a ride home when we came out of school and she accepted.

When we got to the house, I saw her eyes turn a bright yellow. And she told me "Go before I do something that I will regret all my life" I immediately knew what she meant and also what she needed. I saw her as if she was going to die, I was afraid I didn't know what to do but I finally let go of my fear and asked her

"If you bite me will I DIE or will I turn into one of you?" I asked

"If I dry you, you could but if I stop you will feel pain and turn into the thing that I am." She answered but she was distant. She was opening the door to leave the car.

I had a choice either I let her drink my blood, die and save my friend or hope for a miracle, let her drink my blood, trust her and we both live.

"I know what you are thinking" she said "And my answer is no, I prefer to DIE than to drink your blood."

"But!" She interrupted me…

"No buts, okay I don't want to see you die so leave now before…"

I started to cry and "No if you don't drink all of my blood I get to live, right and I would be one of you, right?"

"I don't know how to stop my... THIRST, I don't know when to stop."

I placed my arm next to her and said "If I was dying I'm sure that you rather turn me into a vampire than to let me die peacefully, because you know how much I'm afraid of death, so here take as much as you need but try to stop."

Before I knew she bit me and I led out a tears of pain. I felt as if my energy was decreasing. My body was hot and in pain. My eyes felt heavy until there was no more...light. When I woke up I found myself around lights, with taste of blood in my mouth. When I looked around I found her lying in a sofa that was in her room. I immediately moved her to see if she was okay. Then she opened her eyes slowly and said "So you finally woke up" I was surprised to see her and myself alive! That must've meant that I was one of her, a...VAMPIRE I mean.

"You are a vampire now, the taste of blood in your mouth is mine I gave it to you so you wouldn't die, I guess it worked" I screamed at her *laughs remembering* "What do you mean 'I guess it worked!!!!'" I stopped dazing. I was at the rooftop of the mayor's office.

It was all calm, and then Alanis showed up, she asked me if I was okay. "I'm fine I was just thinking about the earlier days when I learned your secret." I answered

"I'm glad I told you if not I wouldn't be here and I would've lost a really good friend and the chance to meet my new family."She said

I realized then that the girl that was screaming out my name earlier in my dreams was her calling for a friend.


	3. Chap 2 Regrets

Chapter #2 Regrets

I was in a good mood today, until I got to 's Classroom. To my disgrace I had to stay with him for 2 hours this week since my physics teacher is in Washington. Michelle was bored out of her mind. Lena was happily pointing out her perfect score in Pre-Calculus and Sarah was talking with Ana. Ana was almost in the group but somehow bothered us mentally, yet still I was going to do it but it would have been troublesome teaching another one. Either way she gave me headaches *laughs at the thought*. Oh well one thing I was doing that wasn't boring, well make that two. First looking at John and second reading 'Twilight', by Stephanie Meyers. Either she was a vampire herself or she knows one because the book is so similar to me. John kinda knows that I look at him a lot. I liked him, I think now more than ever. Xane was erased from my mind and I from his. I saw John coming over my desk.

"Hey I'm going tonight, to look for the four girls" John said

"What four girls" I asked as if it wasn't obvious.

"The Guardians"

"Oh the Moon Guardians"

"Yeah, want to come?"

"Going with you to pick up girls, hum"

"No, not for that...just to...just come with me, please"

"You are begging"

I was surprised he asked me but the first thing that ran in my mind was that he had a girlfriend who he loved in his own way. So it wasn't a date.

"Yeah, why not" Not so happy

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7 PM, be ready or I'll leave you behind."

"Funny, you won't"

I was ready at 6:30 PM. Parents weren't home but I informed them. I still had half an hour so I kept on reading 'Twilight'. I put on a blue v-neck blouse with short pants and purple converse. He arrived two minutes before 7. He was eager to see them, so punctual.

When I was getting, in the car I saw him looking at me, staring actually. I kissed him on the cheek to say hi and we left. We talked a bit on the way but I could feel him a little nervous. Was it the pants or the blouse? He stopped and parked next to my favorite ice cream parlor.

"We aren't here to eat ice cream, right?"I said

"What? Do you want one? I can buy it for you"

"Maybe later, promise?"

"Yeah, it's a promise"

So we went for walks across the buildings and around them obviously. We weren't going to find anything because the girls were all at their houses. I was cold so John gave me his jacket, so much for my v-neck blouse. It was almost nine and I was getting tired. I could probably ask him about the ice cream promise.

"I have a question for you" John said

"Go on"

"Do you like me, as...like-love or something?" I was in shock, so he had noticed

"To be honest I like you but its more attraction than love, I think" How can that have come out so easily!!!

"Oh, I..." What is this they're following us and from the smell and footsteps there where more than one and they weren't human. I carefully examined the possibility to run with John but he would slow us down and they would be alarmed and could catch us.

"Don't look but we are being followed" John said

"I already noticed"

He looked at me and I smiled. We tried moving faster and trying to lose the in every corner until, it was a dead end. I could feel John's blood freezing. Mine was heating up. When we turned around there were four vampires standing in front of us. Their eyes were red so that meant they were hungry savages.

"When I say so you run" John said

"I can't, I can't go and leave you here alone."

"I have faith that they will come"

"No they won't!"

Then without any more spoken words they charged at us like lions charge for their prey. John punched the big guy and then jumped on top of the tall one.

"Run, go get help" He screamed at me

But I jumped at the skinny one and started to punch him so hard that my fist bleed a bit. Then suddenly John and I were surrounded. Our backs touched.

"Come on girl don't resist, if you come quietly we won't hurt you." The skinny vampire said.

"Forgive me" John said to me and ran towards him then in the blink of an eye he disappeared, all of the vampires along with John. My chest hurts like hell I fell to my knees holding his grey jacket with his scent all over it a weird scent but it was his. The girls were right behind me.

"Ally?" Lena said

"Ally are you okay?" Michelle said

"Ally come on snap out of it, Ally?!" Lena said moving to see if I react

"They took him, they took John." I said

"Who, who took him?" Sarah said

"Red Vampires" My head started to spin as if I was going to faint.

They took me to a building rooftop were I sat on the edge.

"What are we going to do?" Michelle said

"Nothing, you girls won't do anything. I will find him and save him, alone!"I said

"But..." Lena started

"No buts, I won't jeopardize your lives or his" I said

I jumped to the next building and to the next one and so on. I followed his scent. I changed my outfit before I took off. I had left his jacket on the rooftop but I still knew his sweet scent, from a thousand people I would distinguish who he was. When I finally arrived I was at a lighthouse probably fifty years old. I could smell many of them and yet I came alone. I breathed heavily and opened the door and there he laid on the floor. I ran to his side and the door closed behind me. I checked for bite marks, but he had none. Thank goodness and he was still breathing.

"It surprises me how a creature like you could have feelings for an odd smelling human like him."A female voice said. I could almost recognize it. "What don't you remember me?" the voice said and it came out of the shadows.

"Jane?" I said

"Yes, now you remember?"John was opening his eyes

"Shadow?"John said, "Where's Ally?!" John shouted

"She's okay" I said

"She is" Jane said mockingly.

"Why don't you tell me what you want so we can end this" I said

"I...I want to destroy you for what you did, to me" Jane said

"What?" I said

"You turned me into this monster!" Jane said. She charged at me. I took John and avoided all of her attacks.

"Look at yourself, you are no less then I am, you have turned innocent humans into red vampires." I said

"All for my revenge, then they can drink your blood and become like me a yellow eye that is...after I break you into pieces." Jane said. Then she took me by surprise and I lost my grip over John. John screamed

"John!"I screamed. I went after him but Jane caught him.

"What will happen if I take bite of your prey?"Jane said

I was angry my turquoise eyes turned bright red. I was so angry that I didn't even see myself running towards her or even cutting her with my nails. All I knew was that I had taken John and had run back to the town square.

"Thank You" John said. We were on the rooftop where I left his jacket. "Wait what about Ally" I took the jacket and gave it to him.

"Here, I'm not cold anymore..."I said with a smile on my face.

He looked at me surprised, his wide opened eyes, and I could feel his heart beating faster. I think it was hard for him to even speak.

He hugged me "A...Ally?" John said

I moved away "Forgive me, but I have to go." I said

"Wait" he shouted. But I had already left.

The girls were waiting for me on the corner of the bank.

"Carelessly but you did it" Michelle said.

"But most importantly, you both are okay" Lena said.

"All that I want is to protect him and you guys, but one thing I'm sure of is that no matter what happens whether we remain friends or not I will always protect him" I said.


End file.
